Feelings
by allrisebaek
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun sang moodmaker EXO. Byun Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Selalu. Kecuali untuk satu minggu terakhir. /Baekhyun&Kai/YAOI/Drabble


Author: Queeney

Cast: Baekhyun & Kai

Type: YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai

Genre: Romance

Length: Drabble

Rating: T

 _Please do not copy-paste without my permission or steal the story! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

 **FEELINGS** **© Queeney**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun sang _mood maker_ EXO. Byun Baekhyun yang diberi julukan _beagle_ karena selalu heboh sana-sini. Byun Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara dari pagi hingga malam menjelang. Byun Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan rasa perhatiannya dengan cara menjahili atau menggoda. Byun Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Selalu. Kecuali untuk satu minggu terakhir.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari salah satu pemilik suara terindah di EXO tersebut. Byun Baekhyun tidak seceria dan secerewet biasanya.

Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun akan berjalan meninggalkan kamar sembari menyenandungkan lagu-lagu EXO, maka kini ia hanya melangkah gontai tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai. Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu menemukan hal-hal baru untuk diperbincangkan sampai berjam-jam, maka kini ia hanya diam di sudut ruangan pada waktu istirahat latihan koreografi. Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya Baekhyun suka menggoda Tao dengan menirukan cara bicara pemuda dengan julukan kungfu panda tersebut, maka kini ia secara mengejutkan telah berteriak emosi tanpa alasan pasti.

Melihat perubahan yang cukup ekstrim ini, beberapa anggota EXO kontan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah pria juga bisa mengalami masa pra-menstruasi seperti halnya wanita. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap segala hal.

Dan lebih dari itu, yang paling membuat Baekhyun tampak berbeda adalah bagaimana ia berusaha keras menghindari Kai. Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kai frustasi.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara anggota EXO lainnya bahwa Kim Jongin menyimpan perasaan lebih pada Byun Baekhyun. Hanya saja sepertinya pemuda yang lebih tua tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Sebut saja Baekhyun orang yang tidak peka.

" _Hyung,_ apa sudah kau tanyakan padanya?" Kai bersungut-sungut. Ia menyikut Kyungsoo yang hanya ganti mendelik dari kaca besar dihadapan mereka.

Objek pembicaraan mereka hari ini sama seperti sebelumnya, Byun _sensitive_ Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri saja huh?" kesal Kyungsoo sembari merebut botol air dari tangan Chen yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya.

Kai menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya juga ingin menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun, tapi keadaannya sama sekali tidak memungkinkan. Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman, seolah menjelaskan bahwa pemuda itu tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan panjang dengannya.

Sembari mengacak rambutnya asal, Kai beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju _sound system_ yang terletak di sudut ruangan, tepat di dekat Baekhyun yang seluruh perhatiannya tengah tercurah pada ponsel ditangannya. Kai menatap lama wajah Baekhyun yang menampilkan raut kesal, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sekiranya tengah dilihat oleh pemuda itu.

" _Hyung…_ " Kai memulai.

Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak merespon panggilan itu seolah ada orang lain disana yang bisa dipanggil Kai dengan panggilan ' _hyung'_ selain dirinya.

" _Hyung_ … jangan mengabaikanku" mengumpulkan keberanian, Kai duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun alih-alih menghidupkan _sound system_. Dari sudut matanya, Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Chen berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Mungkin bermaksud memberikan sedikit privasi untuk Kai agar pemuda itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam. Kai tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditatap seperti tidak terpengaruh. Semua hal membingungkan ini benar-benar membangkitkan amarah dalam diri Kai yang selama ini sudah ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Tangan Kai terulur menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. Suara ponsel yang terjatuh ke lantai terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kai rupanya sudah tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi dalam kesabaran.

Mata kedua pemuda itu beradu. Kai sudah bertekad untuk memaksa Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi hanya sedetik saat ia menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata Baekhyun, genggaman itu terlepas. Ada emosi pada kedua bening tersebut tentu saja, tapi yang membuat Kai terkejut bukan hal itu melainkan seberkas rasa sakit yang terpancar jelas.

" _Hyung,_ ada apa?" tanya Kai pelan.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Baekhyun berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Lagi-lagi tangan Kai terjulur, memaksa Baekhyun untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Jawab aku _hyung_! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Pada kita? Kau menjauhiku seolah aku ini penyakit yang bisa menular" teriak Kai tanpa bisa menahan rasa frustasinya yang meluap.

"Bukankah ini yang fans mu inginkan Kai? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Sudahlah, jangan berpura-pura baik padaku. Menganggapku _hyung_ , tapi kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, membalas tatapan Kai dengan tajam. Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Kai tercenung menatap bening mempesona milik Baekhyun. Hanya ada beberapa alasan kenapa Baekhyun – _hyung_ nya yang suka menutupi perasaan sebenarnya itu- menangis. Dan entah kenapa Kai tahu bahwa bening air yang tengah menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun bukanlah airmata kesedihan melainkan karena rasa kesal dan sakit hati.

Mata Kai beralih pada ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai. Ada yang sesuatu yang tidak beres, Kai yakin itu. Ia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan pemudah yang lebih tua.

"Kau membaca ini semua _hyung_?" lirih Kai saat ia selesai membaca beberapa baris kata dalam kolom komentar pada forum _kai's fans_ tersebut. Pemuda berkulit tan itu bisa merasakan emosi yang menari-nari didalam dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka semua mencaci-maki orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut karena aku sudah tahu semuanya? Kalau kau memang membenciku dan leluconku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya! Tapi kau memilih menyampaikan hal itu pada fansmu dari ekspresi wajah. Kau bilang aku adalah _hyung_ kesukaanmu tapi itu semua bohong 'kan? Jujur saja, kau sudah muak padaku 'kan?"

Airmata Baekhyun mengalir perlahan. Ia tidak terisak, tapi rasa sakit yang ada pada kedua bola mata itu membuat hati Kai ikut sakit.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau percaya hal-hal seperti itu _hyung_! Aku tidak sedikitpun membencimu ataupun semua leluconmu tentang warna kulitku. Apa aku terlihat sebegitu kekanakannya dimatamu _hyung_? Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar ingin membuatku sakit dengan lelucon itu, aku mengenalmu sudah lebih dari satu tahun _hyung_. Kenapa kau menarik kesimpulan sendiri tanpa bertanya langsung padaku? Kenapa kau lebih percaya persepsi publik padahal tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu apa sebenarnya isi hatiku. Baiklah, kau memang benar tentang satu hal…"

Dengan sekali sentakan Kai membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah dekapan erat. Tidak mengindahkan usaha Baekhyun yang meronta minta dilepaskan, Kai semakin memeluk erat pemuda yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

"…Kau memang bukan _hyung_ kesukaanku, tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai! Aku menyukaimu _hyung_. Sangat. Sampai rasanya sangat sakit saat kau menjauhiku. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Kau selalu menjadi perioritas utamaku. Apa perhatianku selama ini padamu masih kurang sehingga kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya _hyung_?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sedangkan detak jantungnya tanpa perintah memacu lebih cepat dan lebih keras daripada biasa. Pelukan erat Kai serta hembusan nafas pemuda itu ditengkuk Baekhyun, terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Kumohon percayalah padaku" lirih Kai lagi sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya jauh lebih dalam pada ceruk tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak marah dengan leluconku?"

"Tidak _hyung_. Percayalah. Tolong jangan dengarkan orang-orang bodoh yang sok tahu tentang perasaanku itu"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan semua caci-maki yang ditujukan padanya tentang bagaimana leluconnya sangat menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak lucu. Cercaan tentang sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam tapi dianggap cari perhatian lebih. Semua hal tersebut kembali membuatnya sakit. Airmata Baekhyun akhirnya mengalir turun. Ia terisak keras dalam dekapan Kai. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun ingin melepas segala pertahanan dirinya, tapi yang pasti dekapan hangat itu terasa sangat nyaman, seolah mengatkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, bahwa ia boleh berbagi tentang rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Kai membelai punggung dan bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun perlahan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih tinggi dari pemuda dalam dekapannya itu. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi tempat bersandar bagi orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan _hyung_?" tanya Kai selang beberapa menit berlalu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa kesempatannya memiliki Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Kai, beralih menatap kedua bola mata pemuda itu untuk meyakinkan. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Baekhyun saat tangannya terangkat dan mengarah pada surai Kai yang berantakan dikeningnya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Jongin-ah. Maaf karena aku menarik kesimpulan sendiri tanpa memikirkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba jadi sangat sensitif saat membaca komentar-komentar itu"

Kai mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya masih terfokus pada jemari Baekhyun yang menari di atas kepalanya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Menatap pemuda itu dalam sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun balas menatap dengan gugup.

"A…apa yang mau kau lakukan Jongin?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan dari Kai, berusaha tidak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya _hyung_? Tentu saja menciummu" ucap Kai pelan.

Baekhyun seketika kembali menatap Kai, hendak protes pada ucapan pemuda berkulit tan itu yang terlalu blak-blakan. Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bibirnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menutup perlahan, membiarkan hati dan pikirannya menjadi lebih peka pada rasa nyaman yang diberikan Kai.

Byun Baekhyun memang sang _mood maker_ EXO. Byun Baekhyun memang diberi julukan _beagle_ karena selalu heboh sana-sini. Byun Baekhyun memang tidak bisa berhenti bicara dari pagi hingga malam menjelang. Byun Baekhyun memang memperlihatkan rasa perhatiannya dengan cara menjahili atau menggoda. Byun Baekhyun memang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Selalu. Kecuali untuk satu minggu terakhir.

Karena selain menjadi seorang _mood maker_ , ceria dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, Byun Baekhyun tidak lain juga seorang pemuda biasa yang bisa merasa sakit. Terutama jika itu mengenai orang-orang yang dikasihnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau menciumku?! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Aku benci kau Kim Jongin"

Kai terperangah hebat. Ia terdiam kaku menatap Baekhyun yang berbalik dan melangkah menjauhinya. Tetapi tepat sebelum pemuda mungil itu mencapai pintu, ia berbalik dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kai sembari terkekeh.

" _HYUNG! KAU MENGERJAIKU!"_

Baekhyun yang biasa rupanya sudah kembali.

 **THE END**

* * *

Ney terinspirasi buat ff ini setelah baca komentar dari orang-orang menyebalkan yang sok tahu dan ngejudge sembarangan tentang Baekhyun. Baca status-status jahat itu bikin emosi ney jadi mendidih. Kesal banget rasanya ada yang jelek-jelekin Baekhyun -_- begitulah, tanpa sadar udah kebuat aja ini ff padahal renacanya mau bikin kaibaek yang fluff-romance gitu. Tapi ya sudahlah, semoga kalian suka ^^

*btw ff ini udah pernah dipublish di wordpress _and also part of my Baekhyun's birthday project_ " **EVERYONE LOVES BYUN BAEKHYUN** "

oh ya untuk teman-teman yang suka baca-baca cerita di wattpad, mungkin tertarik untuk baca karya ney juga hehehe silahkan kunjungi link dibawah ini :)

 ** _LIGHTSAVER:_** (wattpad).(c_o_m) /story/32497127-lightsaver

sinopsis

Sejak melihat sosok itu 3 tahun lalu, Keniezy Quelle selalu mengagumi rambutnya yang berwarna perak. Tapi meski demikian, karena pertemuan itu juga dia jadi sering mengalami mimpi aneh. Mimpi yang seringkali berakhir dengan kesialan keesokan harinya.  
Hanya sekali Kenzy pernah bertukar pandang dengan sosok itu, dan efeknya luar biasa. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya bergemuruh. Ada sesuatu yang seolah bergerak liar di dalam tubuh Kenzy yang membuatnya sesaat berpikir bahwa dia pastilah sudah gila.  
Itu terakhir kali Keniezy Quelle menjadi sosoknya yang biasa.


End file.
